Fragility
by Sakuralinh
Summary: Everything is just so fragile. Everything thing seems to break apart the moment you try to get closer. Nothing last long enough for you to enjoy and to love. You try to mend it, but there are no ways for you hide the scar that it left. Please read! KUTAU!
1. Prologue

**Hello! **

**I recently watched Shugo Chara... and fell in love with this couple : KUTAU! They are sooo cute together... so i decided to write this fanfiction! :D Hope you'll like it!**

**I apologize in advance for my bad english... I'm actually french... so... :D**

**Please message me or write a review! Enjoy!**

*******

_"Everything is just so fragile. Everything thing seems to break apart the moment you try to get closer. Nothing last long enough for you to enjoy and to love. You try to mend it, but there are no ways for you hide the scar that it left. You try to avoid to face the wound that you did, but all you can do lie and hurt your own heart. Your laughs are fake. Your smiles mean nothing. There's only one question left to ask: What is the purpose of feeling, when we all know it's the cause of all pains?"_

She placed her pencil down and blew softly on her hair. It was midnight. She was in her room, thinking. Thinking how lonely she was feeling. She smiled weakly at the three lines she just wrote. It meant so much yet it was so little. She stood up and moved over to her balcony. She stared at the moon. Such a lonely moon... so alike her. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze that swirled around her. What happened before that day is everything that causes pain, despair and sadness. It was a mystery and nobody was to talk about it. She gave a quick glance to the moon for one last time and she came back into her room. She sat on her bed and looked onto the wall covered by posters of her. She was smiling. Around her, friends and love. She looked at her smile. She chuckled.

"Was I really happy?" she asked herself quietly. She shook her head and continued. "Doubt it. That smile... I reconize it. A smile that knew that everything is about to break down... Everything is about to shatter right in front of my eyes."

She looked away painfully. Her hand on her chest, she sobbed a bit. She sighed and shook her head again. She let out one loud cry. She heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Utau! Is something wrong?"

A woman opened her door widely. She looked at the girl and her scared look changed into a soft and nice look. She walked past a desk and sat on the bed next to Utau. She placed her hand around her shoulder and whispered softly:

"Utau... Don't let those feelings take over you."

Utau removed the woman's arm off her shoulders and stood up. She walked toward that window and replied with a shaking voice:

"Let go? How could I..... I loved and had the best moments of my life at that moment. They vanished. He walked away. They turned their back on me. There's nothing less. Nothing less!"

She slammed her fist against the glass and it shattered. She had bruises on her hand. She did not care.

"Sanjo-san... I'm sorry." she said as she bit her lip softly.

The woman shook her head and said:

"We'll repair that window tomorrow. Sleep tight, Utau."

She walked away and closed the door silently. Utau remained alone. She walked away from the window, turned off her lamp and slipped herself in her soft white blankets.

*******

**That was only the prologue, so it was short! Please comment so that i know whether I should continue or not! :)**

**Love **

**Sakuralinh!**


	2. Be true to your heart?

**Heiiiiiiiiiiii! **

**Thank you to all of those who read my prologue for this story! It's really appreciated! I really want to thanks those who reviewed for it as well! :)**

**Their reviews: **

_"Take as long as you want in showing the pairings, patient readers will applaud you for giving the characters depth. And it doesn't matter if it takes a while for chapters to come out, I have to wait a month for a really good story to be updated and it's worth the wait.  
~Wolfie-chan"_ by **Wolfgirlnowandforever**

_"omg please continue! i for one is a giant kutau fan! fell in love when utau had her concert and found out kuukai had been hanging out with her! omg im excited please make more!" _by **KukaiXxUtau**

**Thank you very much for those kind reviews! :D I love support, so please keep reviewing! :)**

**btw... I know it's supposed to be El and Il... but I prefer writing Eru and Iru. To me, El = The and Il = he. (Spanish and french... XD)**

**Please enjoy and keep reviewing!**

*******

The morning sun rose above the hill. She was already awake. Her hair was messy, yet she was gorgeous. She heard a long snore coming from downstairs. She sighed. It was probably the funniest thing she had heard since... She did not know when it was the last time she truly laughed. She stood up gracefully making her white blankets fall from her body to the ground. She stepped over them and walked toward that broken window. The glass was still on the floor. Lazily, she picked up, one by one, each broken pieces. She threw them into the garbage nearby her desk. She took a look at her bruises and sighed. She did not know what do do next. She didn't feel like going under the shower. She did not feel like taking breakfast - and she's a big eater -, she did not want to wake up Sanjo nor go back to sleep. She felt lifeless. She put on her slippers as she does every morning and sat in front of her desk. She looked at what she last wrote on a white sheet. "Fragility" was the title she so carefully wrote. She picked up a black pen that had roll under her desk and placed it on the paper. It remained the way it was last night for the next hour. She had no idea what to write. For a moment, she thought of saying: "Eru". She stopped herself. Who was Eru? She knew. How she came? She did not know. Lost? Perhaps. Shattered dreams? Perhaps.

She stood back up and went on her balcony. She looked down. Those people seemed happy. It made her smile lightly. She saw kids running after their friends. She saw couples holding hands and chatting so cheerfully. She closed her eyes heavily and turned her back to the happy city. She became gloomy and closed the curtains once inside. She did not want light in life any longer. She did not want to see happiness. She wanted to shut herself from that bright spot she had.

"Iru!" she said loudly. Her eyes widened. She placed her hand over her mouth. What is that she just said? She did not realise that... She was so habituated. She leaned herself against the wall and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. There was obviously nothing less to her.

"Nothing less" she whispered.

She walked back to her desk and crossed out what she previously wrote. She took an ink marker and wrote on the paper:

_Nothing Less_

_Why is there some light in life?  
Why can't it be all darkness?  
'Cause when you lose everything  
You don't wanna keep hope_

I might as well shatter those dreams  
I might as well kill joy and love  
I might as well lock myself  
In a world with nothing less

_..._

A dark and gloomy song. It's been a while since she wrote one like that. No wonder. She lived such a joyful life. And now, there's nothing less for her to believe in. Somebody softly knocked on her door. She said with a sad voice:

"Come in."

The door opened and she saw, standing there with a hammer in hand, a young boy with glasses. He smiled and said:

"I came here to repair the broken window, Utau."

"Kairi..."

He walked toward the window and took a look at it.

"You are one dangerous girl, Utau. You are an idol and yet you slammed your fist so hard that the window glass broke into thounsand of pieces. Talk about attitude."

Utau, for weeks, hasn't smiled truthfully. She smiled shyly and asked:

"You came here to repair the window or to tell me about how I should live my life?"

"My sister told me to take care of the window, but there's more than just that. She wants me to talk to you." he replied. He placed his hammer on her desk and sat on a chair as Utau walks to her bed and settle down.

"What?" asked Utau. "I'm perfectly fine this way. I never had anyone before besides Sanjo and myself."

A small creature flew past Kairi and landed on Utau's knees. She glared at him. It flew above Utau's head and hung in there.

"I see you still have Musashi as a chara."

"Yes, miss Hoshina." replied the little chara. "I see you don't have Iru nor Eru any longer."

"Your point, Musashi?" said Utau coldly.

"Utau... what happened? Tell me." said Kairi as Musashi came back on his shoulder.

She didn't reply. She turned away. Her eyes were staring at the broken window. She sighed and said with a distant tone:

"It's exactly what happened to that window."

Kairi exchanged a look with Musashi. The young boy replaced his glasses as he always does and said:

"Everything shattered? But how?"

"How am I supposed to know? Life is like that. You have something, then you have nothing less!" said Utau as she stood up. She blew on her bangs and turned her back to Kairi. "I don't have anything less in life. Understood? Don't waste your time talkting to someone like me. Don't you have better people to be with?"

Kairi stood up as well.

"Perhaps" he replied. "I always considered you like an older sister, Utau. We are like family. I just want to help. If I can't, then I'll just leave. Please think about it throughly." He placed his hand on her shoulder. She shoved it off and said:

"I thank you for your will to help me... but it's over now. Nobody can help it."

Kairi nodded. He walked past the door. He simply whispered:

"As long as you are true to your heart, you'll know what to do."

Utau turned around and asked:

"What?"

He was gone. She was alone once again in her lonely room.

_Be true to me heart, huh? Do I still love or not? Do I still have something to treasure? Or is my life like a crystal?_

__

* * *

**_I _hope you guys liked it! I was rather short, right? I hope you still liked it! Please review please. The more I get, the better I feel! :)**

**Love, Sakuralinh!**


End file.
